


Grandiflora Rose

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gardening, M/M, MFCDZ, Multi, SS BR Takeover, Used to love him
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Afrodite prepara mais um de seus enormes canteiros. Neste em especial, muito carinho é envolvido nos cuidados com o solo, que precisa estar perfeito para que as Grandifloras cresçam e sejam vistosas assim como o amante para quem esse trabalho todo foi dedicado.





	Grandiflora Rose

Afrodite ajeitava seu chapéu de palha, a única proteção contra o sol que usava. Era um dia terrivelmente quente e o astro rei castigava seu torso desnudo. As mãos suavam por dentro das luvas justas, mas ele odiava sentir a terra entrando por debaixo de suas unhas.

Lavou-se no jardim mesmo, tomando um banho de mangueira. Era irritante como tudo lembrava Saga. Das vezes em que rolaram pelos canteiros que o pisciano preparava e que lhe fazia apreciar ainda mais o aroma da terra pura. Costumavam lavar-se ali mesmo, molhando um ao outro com a água gelada que vinha do poço cavado no meio do jardim.

 _"Quem diria. Você mudou minha vida a ponto de me fazer planejar um banho de mangueira"_. Riu de si mesmo enquanto vestia a bermuda larguinha que havia disposto sobre a espreguiçadeira para substituir a calça jeans que usaria durante a jardinagem. Buscou um refresco e voltou para admirar sua obra.

Era um canteiro enorme. Dois metros por um. Destinado a lindas rosas lilases, pois eram as mais próximas da tonalidade que jurava ver quando os fios rebeldes que tentavam se separar da longa cabeleira do amante eram iluminados. Convenientemente disposto ao lado do canteiro de rosas amarelas que plantara no ano passado, de mesmas dimensões deste novo.

Foram mais alguns dias de trabalho. E quanto trabalho! Havia preparado um fundo para as raízes não irem além dos quarenta centímetros que queria, cobrindo a grande coluna de terra fofa com cascalho que o próprio produzira. Acima desta camada, muito cuidado no preparo do substrato que alimentaria suas flores. Precisava remexer sua mistura todos os dias, por um pouco mais de uma semana antes de plantar os arbustos de Grandiflora rose no espaço dedicado a eles.

Quando sua obra estava completa, Afrodite a admirou. Pôs tanto amor e devoção nas rosas que plantava para seu melhor amante. Sentou-se perto do canteiro e conversou com o homem dos olhos cor de jade que ele tanto gostava de olhar.

_“Você tem razão, Saga. É muito trabalho apenas para homenagear uma pessoa. Você foi o meu preferido, logo merece todo o sentimento que pus nesse canteiro. Você pareca perfeito. Forte, bonito e poderoso. Tudo que eu aprecio em um homem. Até começar a mostrar-me suas fraquezas. A insegurança que tanto me irritava. Lembra, Saga, quando eu fiz esse canteiro aqui do lado e você me ajudou? Até descobrir que era para Shaka? Então nunca mais pisou no meu jardim. ‘Nunca ganhei uma encomenda de rosas de você. Na verdade nunca ganhei uma mísera flor sua’, você falava._

_Saga, meu amor. Você era perfeito. Até abrir sua boca para reclamar. Tinha ciúmes, não confiava no seu potencial. Dizia que eu era bonito demais e logo me enjoaria de você. Isso não seria verdade se você apenas calasse sua boca de vez em quando. Não, não...Eu não queria que você fosse apenas um corpo. Apesar de que isso não seria má ideia._

_Você dizia que um homem como eu nunca amaria outro. Mas eu te amei, Saga, Amei você mais do que eu gostaria. Me perdia em seus braços, me rendia ao homem que eu queria que você fosse. Mas você não era. E por isso acabou como todos os outros._

_Espero que aprecie sua encomenda. São rosas grandes, como suas mãos. Fortes como seu corpo. Têm as suas particularidades: suas flores já nascem em um ramalhete, assim como sua lista de coisas para reclamar. Nunca era ‘apenas isso’, mas sempre uma encheção de saco. O que foi? Nem assim você cala sua boca? Ah, deve ser influência dele…_

_Saga, Saga. Nunca quis plantar nada ao lado desse canteiro. Acredito que as pessoas devem ter paz depois que morrem. Mas quer saber? Entendo o porquê de você ter tanto ciúme do Shaka. Não era por causa minha. É porque vocês dois se merecem. Dois chatos. Não me dão sossego nem após este presente tão generoso. Mesmo assim, irei cuidar de vocês. Os amarei para o resto da minha vida.”_

Afrodite revirou os olhos e poliu as plaquinhas na frente dos canteiros.

“ _Aqui jaz Saga, o amante preferido de Afrodite._ ”, dizia a da frente do canteiro das rosas lilases. “ _Aqui jaz Shaka, o amante perfeccionista de Afrodite._ ”, dizia a outra.

_“Está bom assim, Shaka? Quer que eu comece a polir sua lápide três vezes ao dia também ou se contenta com isso? Ah, acho bom. Agora, se me permitem...ele deve estar chegando. Descansem bem, meus amores.”_

**Author's Note:**

> É I Used to Love Her? É.
> 
> Não contente em matar um, ela faz logo um cemitério.


End file.
